Bud
Bud (バド Bado) is a character from Legend of Mana. 7 years of age, Bud is the orphaned twin brother of Lisa, and was once a student of Geo's Academy of Magic. Expelled from the Academy of Magic due to being too mischievous, Bud believes himself to be a great sorcerer nevertheless, although he evidently has much to learn before he can be deserving of such prestige. He and Lisa are introduced staging a prank involving pumpkins in the outskirts of Domina, but are halted by the Hero/Heroine's intervention. The twins are thereafter taken under the wing of the Hero/Heroine, serving as their apprentices. The magical frying-pan that he wields as his weapon of choice was once a possession of his late mother. Profile Personality As one who befits the profile of a prepubescent child, Bud is a character who is portrayed to be a naively ambitious individual, complete with an insatiable thirst for knowledge and wisdom. This much can be deduced from his repeated assurances to Lisa to eventually mould himself into the "greatest sorcerer" in the world, and his innocent, yet naive, belief that there is a need to seek the advice of the Wisdoms in order to achieve this end. Bud does have an industrious spirit to conteract his naivety, however; he is known to experiment with the elemental spirits that he has at his disposal to formulate "wicked new spells" for combat purposes. Bud has also been depicted to be incredibly mischievous to a fault, a fact that his in-game profile describes is the principal reason for him being expelled from the Academy of Magic. This fact is evidenced right when he is first introduced in The Two Sorcerers, where he instigates Lisa into cooperating with him to execute his plot of conquering Domina with pumpkins. In-Game Character Information Battle Data ''*''Quality of metal is dependent on how much progress has been made in the game. Quotes "Hey, take me on a search for them!" - Asking Bud to join the party ("The Seven Wisdoms" quest is not completed) "Take me with you. I've got some wicked spells I wanna try out." - Asking Bud to join the party ("The Seven Wisdoms" quest is completed) "Now you're talkin'!" - Accepting Bud into the party "Aww!" - Rejecting Bud to join the party ("The Seven Wisdoms" quest is not completed) "So, master. you got somethin' against us kids or what?" - Rejecting Bud to join the party ("The Seven Wisdoms" quest is completed) "How come yer' takin' Lisa?" - When Lisa is in the party "The cactus... walks..." - When Bud sees Lil' Cactus during Daddy's Broom quest "I'd rather live as a coward than die as a hero." "YEAH! I GOT TO MEET ALL SIX WISDOMS!" - Returning to Home after speaking with all Six wisdoms "You stupid demon! We're gonna kick yer' butt!" - Bud is in the party when confronting Irwin at Lucemia "I'm scared! Get up, !" - Player's team is defeated with Bud See also *Lisa *Popoi *Kathinja *Charlotte Category:Legend of Mana Characters